


【鼬佐】共沉沦

by Hollybeauty



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Brothers-centric, 宇智波骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 现代架空，黄文。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 54





	【鼬佐】共沉沦

佐助的十八岁生日，父母都不在家。

和班上几个要好的同学庆祝完之后，他回到家，脑子还有点懵。刚用钥匙对准锁眼打开门，就看到他哥披着一身暖黄的柔光站在玄关，微笑着迎接他。他嘟囔了一句小题大做，心里却不能说是不欢欣——他本以为鼬今天也赶不回来了。

鼬给他买了个蛋糕，佐助在烛光前闭上眼睛，合掌把刚才聚会时候许过的愿望又许了一遍。他只在心里默念，没说出来，鼬并不知道他许的是什么愿望，只看到弟弟在蜡烛的光影下显得更加秀气的漂亮脸蛋上露出一抹微笑，似乎很开心。他撑着头看着佐助，也在笑。

两人都是吃过晚饭的了，这个蛋糕的形式作用远大于实际作用，意思性地分食了两口后，佐助把蛋糕收藏好放到冰箱里，再顺手擦了一下桌子。他本来不习惯做这些家务，父母在家时有贤惠的母亲和勤劳的帮佣阿姨，父母不在家也有十项全能的哥哥，真正十指不沾阳春水地长大了。但是今年开始住宿，这些事情渐渐也会了一些。

全部整理完之后，鼬已经不在客厅了，看他的衣服是舒适的居家服，应该是提前回来有一会儿已经洗过澡了的。佐助上楼敲响了鼬的书房，打开门探进一个脑袋：“我要去洗澡了。”

鼬翻着手里的书，点点头。

“今天可以和你一起睡吗？”佐助问。

“你已经十八岁了，还要和我一起睡么。”

“就是十八岁了才要和你一起睡，我们好几年没有一起睡了。”佐助扒着门框，样子很坚定。鼬失笑，虽然不明白他为什么这么坚决，但自己没什么理由不答应。

大概是怕寂寞吧，鼬想，毕竟今天是他的生日。

得到鼬的应允后，佐助快乐得比刚才拿到鼬给他的生日礼物还要高兴似的。他把门关上，迈着急匆匆的脚步跑去浴室。但这一洗却出乎意料的久，久到鼬已经把剩下的公务处理完，靠在床头看杂志等着他了。

门开了。

鼬早已经把灯都关了，只开了一盏昏黄的床头灯。他抬起头，嘱咐弟弟早点睡的话刚到嘴边就被咽下去，面色也由带着微笑的温柔，变为严厉的肃穆。  
佐助穿着他的衬衫，下半身光溜地打开门窜了进来。他被鼬严肃的目光瞪得有些怵，脚步很明显地顿了一会儿，但只有那么一会儿，而后他迈着比刚才更加坚定的步伐朝床上——朝鼬——朝他的哥哥走来。

鼬沉着声端起架子，警告意味十足地叫了他的名字：“佐助。”

“我十八岁了。”佐助跪在床边，绷着脸，倔强地抿着嘴，“你可以……可以、和我上床了。”

鼬皱着眉，不再看他，目光重新回到手上的杂志，不为所动：“回去睡觉，佐助。”

“我不要。”他把鼬的杂志抽出来扔掉，浑身都在发抖，像是气的，又像是紧张，“你不明白吗，宇智波鼬，我说，今天起我就十八岁了！”

“我知道。”

“我十八岁了！”佐助拔高了声音，“为了你那过剩的道德感，我终于十八岁了！”

鼬终于将目光正正地投放在他身上。

没人说话，他们在静默中僵持住了。

佐助在兄长的眼下，咬着嘴唇一颗颗解开了自己的纽扣。还剩最后一颗的时候，鼬抓住了他的手腕，但佐助等的就是这一刻，他趁着鼬张开臂弯来制止他的这一刻，毫不犹豫地扑倒鼬的怀里。

衬衫的长度只能刚好遮住他的屁股，这个幅度极大的动作掀起了衣服的下摆，鼬的一只手避无可避地摸到了少年赤裸而柔软的屁股肉，中间的小孔还湿濡地溢着黏滑的液体，刚才他在浴室里花的时间可不是浪费的。鼬在触到佐助的一瞬间就像被烫到了一般要把他丢回到床上。

但佐助的反应更快，毕竟他预谋了足有两年。他在坐进鼬怀抱里的那一刻就伸手牢牢攀住了鼬的肩膀，鼬的躲避反而让他们两个双双跌进了床铺里，垫子太柔软，他们甚至在鸭绒被的包围里还略微弹了两下。

鼬不说话了，他们的距离进到稍有动静就能吻上，所以他不能说话。

但是鼻息的交缠就已经足够暧昧。

佐助先开口：“家里只有我们两个人，如果你还不放心的话，我已经把门也锁了，你的房间不会有人来。”他几乎是用气声在说话，反正深夜的房间里足够静谧，多小的动静都能听得到，“我衣服已经脱光了，你现在就能摸我了。我在浴室里做好了扩张，你只要插进来就好，一点都不费事。”

“我什么都做好了。”他湿润的黑眼睛安静地注视着鼬，脆弱无辜得要命，却在做着最下流罪恶的勾当，“你只需要拿出一点勇气。”  
鼬仍然没有说话，他注视着佐助的瞳仁略略偏移，和弟弟一样漆黑的眼珠因为背光的姿势而显得更黑。

这沉默足以让鼓起勇气孤注一掷的人濒临崩溃。

“为什么……”眼泪顺着佐助的眼角滑落到耳边，他感到了绝望，却不肯放手地把抱着鼬的双臂越绞越紧了，他泪眼汪汪地瞪视着兄长，咬牙切齿地问：“为什么。你明明喜欢我，你看到我的第一眼就硬了！”

鼬轻柔地为他擦拭眼泪，没有回答这声质问。

“你明明也喜欢我。”他哽咽着说，“我知道你在担心什么，但是我什么都不怕。我的前途不用你来操心，我交什么朋友也不要你把关，你今天不和我做的话，以后你就再也没资格管我。但是只要你爱我——从今天开始，你爱我再多一点，我就永远听你的话，除了你身边，哪里都不去，只听你一个人的话，让你管着我，再也不反抗。

“你不要怕别人说三道四，我们回到家关起门来自己过，和别人有什么关系。你不在乎别人的看法，我也不在乎的，你不要怕。我只要哥哥爱我……只要哥哥肯爱我。”

他颤抖起来：“不然，你要让我一个人下地狱吗。”

鼬垂下眼看着他。

“哥哥不跟我一起去吗。”佐助咬着手指，哭得一边打颤一边问，“哥哥不爱我了吗。”

鼬抿着嘴，露出一个无奈的苦笑。他低下头，用温软的唇瓣将这张脸上所有好看秀挺的五官全都描摹了一遍，一只手探到身下，掏出硬了很久的阴茎，顺着那滑腻而软热的触感，摸着那个早就准备好的小孔，插了进去。

那一瞬间，快感和苦痛相携着吞噬了佐助。十四岁梦遗的那一晚，他就是这个样子躺在哥哥身下被肏的，十八岁他的生日这天，他终于和他的哥哥滚上床了。

“十、十六岁的时候，你拒绝了我。”他打着哭嗝，被捅得喘不上气，又偏要在这个时候啰嗦，“你、你说，不可以。”

鼬爱怜地亲吻他的眼睛，尝到了些微咸涩。

“那就、算了。”佐助发着抖又被插进去了一点，“十六岁不可以，就、就算了。我等到十八岁，你、你一定要肏我，不能、不能不可以、了。”

“嗯。”鼬抚摸他的手从脸颊一路顺到胸膛，小腹，最后握住了佐助的性器，那里还没有被用过，发育得还不错，现在直挺挺地硬着，鼬手法娴熟地帮他撸着，声音低柔地回答他，“可以了，十八岁可以了。我正在抱着你，我在你身体里。”他凑到佐助的耳旁，说话时呼吐的热气全灌进少年的耳朵里，温柔得有点恶劣，“我在插着你，你感觉得到，对吗。”

“嗯。”佐助泪眼涟涟地点着头，第一次被插的穴口胀得他气都喘不上了，却比谁都贪心地抱紧了鼬，夹着兄长的阴茎吮吸，已经够深了，都还想要更深；已经受不了了，也还要更多。

“同性恋加乱伦，已经、够多了。”他哭得话都不利索了，“所以、哥哥说不可以，就，不可以。十六岁，我未成年，哥哥不和我上床，是、是对的。”  
“我等到十八岁。”他抽噎着说，感觉到自己已经渐渐适应被插入了，而察觉到这一点的不止他一个人。鼬在他身体里蛰伏了这么久之后，终于慢慢地抽送起来。

只是进去，就已经这么受不了，动起来就更要命了。佐助仰着头被干，眼泪口水流了一脸，嘴角和脸颊留下晶莹的水痕和泪痕，浑身滑溜得像一尾鱼一样好摸，舒展的脖颈又像天鹅。鼬埋在他的肩窝，把滚烫的吻烙在他的肩头、侧颈，还有下巴。他顾念着身下的人是他最疼爱的弟弟，便极尽温柔，温柔得甚至有点残忍。他上半身的亲吻和抚慰有多温情，就显得自己插进亲生弟弟身体里的阴茎有多罪恶。亲情和爱情同时存在，性欲和血缘的交织是毋庸置疑的十恶不赦。但是他已经掉进去了，很早就掉进去了。

宇智波鼬控制力很强，这不仅体现在对他人人心的揣摩，更体现在对自己的要求。他是个天才，但他也比谁都自律，他以严格的要求约束自己，才有了今日非凡绝伦的优秀。他只是没想到他会爱自己的弟弟……他努力控制了，没控制住，他还是掉进去了。

他不能控制自己不爱弟弟，他只能努力不让佐助重蹈自己的覆辙。尽管佐助十六岁时对他的告白，让他快乐得灵魂都在低吟，但没人会认为他们是正确的。同性恋加乱伦，哪一个都不得好死，要被全世界唾骂的，他们还一口气占全了。他本来以为是自己太罪恶，才会被血缘带来的亲昵所迷惑，谁能想到佐助的敏感一点都不输给他，而且，比他更有勇气。

想得再深一些后，便意识到这也不是值得大惊小怪的事情。如果说他生就是个罪恶的魔鬼，天生会被血缘吸引所诱惑，对自己的弟弟产生背德的爱意；那么，流着和他相同血液的佐助，没道理能逃掉这份诅咒。

如果哥哥爱着弟弟，弟弟不可能不爱哥哥。

这就是兄弟……这就是宇智波。

“还不够。”佐助在他身下哭，他今夜哭得比他一年都多，“哥哥肏我，还不够。用力一点，再用力一点。”他睁着被泪水洗的湿漉漉清明的眼睛看着他的哥哥，眼尾飞着轻薄的红晕，嘴巴被舔吻得又红又肿，整个人缩着憋劲，锁骨窝凹陷得明显，那里面盛着一些汗，亮晶晶的一片，“哥哥要更用力地肏我，粗暴一点也没关系，弄痛我也可以，我喜欢这样。”他喃喃地说，“我十恶不赦，我应该被哥哥肏死。”

“我不能。”鼬为他梳理着被汗水黏连在脸上的碎发，声音压抑得又沉又闷，“我不能‘开始’，因为之后会控制不住。”

“没关系，我愿意的。”他的弟弟说，很坚持，“我要哥哥惩罚我，因为我活该。”他又哭起来，“因为我想被哥哥抱，因为我勾引哥哥，因为我为了自己而硬要拉着哥哥一起下地狱，因为我——啊——”他被一下重重的送入给堵住了声音，脚尖都禁不住地绷直了。

鼬蒙上他的眼睛，长睫毛在他的掌心颤抖着刮擦他的皮肤，好像在手心里抓住了一只脆弱的黑蝴蝶，“没用力就哭成这样，再粗暴的话，眼睛都要哭坏了。”

“我有哥哥的眼睛。”佐助哽咽着答道。

鼬低低地笑起来，笑声里也有些情欲纷杂的喘息，在这场性爱里被烧昏头脑的从来都不止一个人。其实，这或许也是件很有成就感的事情吧。看着他长到这么大，对他从毫无杂念的爱护到夹杂私心的疼爱。他很清楚自己的弟弟不是一个柔弱的人，他在同学面前是冷静可靠的宇智波佐助，在老师面前是优秀省心的宇智波佐助，在父母面前是乖巧听话的次子。但哪一个都不是弱小的宇智波佐助，只在自己面前，这孩子才会弱得能被随便捏死一样，娇得时刻都在诱他去疼爱他。

只属于他的弟弟，是很弱，也很好掌控的。 

他的手掌从佐助的眼睛挪到下巴，用几根手指轻而易举地掐住这里，尖而秀气的下巴就这么被他握在手心，就像握住了弟弟灵魂。

“对不起佐助。”鼬说，“今天不能安慰你了，哭的话……”他顿了一下，俯下身，在将吻未吻的距离把剩下的话说完，“就继续哭吧。”然后吻上。

他们疯了般地做爱，除了赤裸裸的性再没有其他。如果说粗暴的侵入和包容里有些微温存，那是错的，因为鼬真的不温柔，而佐助的哭声也再没有停下来；

可那又是对的，因为他们真的深爱彼此，高拔如山峦，深沉比海洋。

他们无比罪恶地深爱着彼此。

做第二次的时候，佐助坚持不让鼬用安全套，他要哥哥射进他的身体里。被精液浇灌的那一刻，他咬着牙绷紧了全身，后穴吸咬的力度恶狠狠又娇蔫蔫，一滴不漏地被内射。自己射出的精液则溅落在两人的小腹，佐助被结结实实地操够了这么久，魂都快飞了，他剧烈地喘息着，鼬的身体沉甸甸地伏在他身上，他喜欢这种被哥哥压得窒息的感觉。

他打着哆嗦，软软地说：“哥哥、这方面也，好、好厉害……”

鼬还没拔出来，他知道佐助已经快不行了，所以不打算再做第三次了，只是插在弟弟身体里的感觉好得让人无法抗拒，他不想那么快拔出来。  
“幸好我不是你的妹妹。”佐助脸蛋晕红地露出快乐的笑，“我不会怀孕，所以哥哥怎么肏我都可以，我能让哥哥快乐。”

鼬翻了个身把他抱在怀里，手掌在他圆翘的臀部抚摸，把滑液和精液在这里抹匀之后，又搭上佐助的小腹——这里永远不会有孩子，他们的罪恶不会结出真正的果实，又必然在黑暗中无所遁形。

燥热空气就这么沉静下去。

床头灯没有关，已经没人想着要去关，鼬目光放空地借着这点亮，凝视着不远处房间的黑暗一角，第一次觉得灵魂都被填满般的充实，也是第一次觉得黑暗如此虚无。

不知过了多久，久到鼬以为埋在自己怀里一动不动的弟弟已经睡过去，而开始思考是该现在就抱佐助去清理，还是让他安心睡到明天再说时，佐助在他怀里翻了个身，和他面对面，睁着被肏过之后春情脉脉又忧郁隐痛的眼看着他问，“哥，我们会下地狱吧。”

“会。”鼬说，低头吻了吻弟弟的脸颊，声音轻柔得像一片花瓣飘落在湖面上，在寂静而黑暗的房间里荡起涟漪，“怕吗？”

佐助点点头，静了一会儿，又摇头：“但我更怕不下地狱。”

鼬叹了口气，对此的评价是：“孩子气。”

“喂宇智波鼬，不要再说我是孩子了。”佐助不满地咬了一口他的锁骨，在上面留下一口整齐的牙印，“我是不是孩子，你现在应该很清楚了吧！”  
鼬轻笑，声音低柔得能把人迷醉，佐助立刻就涨红了脸颊，愤愤地嘟囔了几句，总归就是惯常抱怨他的那些话。

又过了一会儿，佐助问：“这件事……是不能告诉爸爸和妈妈的吧。”

“唔，你想告诉吗？”鼬开始在脑海里思索着摊牌之后的各种僵局可以用什么办法解决，虽然很难，但如果佐助想的话……

“不，不要。”佐助的回答出乎预料，“我们不要告诉任何人，谁都不要告诉。但是你也不可以听他们的话和其他人交往。”

“好。但是这样的结果。”鼬低下头想看看他的表情，没看到，“是你想要的吗。”

“这样就可以了。”佐助的声音闷在他胸口，“我只要哥哥爱我就够了，我不需要任何人的祝福，也不需要谁的认同。一辈子不见光也没关系，死后下地狱也无所谓，被发现之后受唾骂也不在乎。只要哥哥爱我就可以了，我只想要哥哥爱我，像我爱哥哥一样。”

“我只想要哥哥和我一起下地狱。”他笑出声，天真得近乎残忍，“我不要一个人去，我要哥哥和我一起。”

鼬抚摸他柔软的黑发，轻轻微笑起来：“嗯，会一起的。”


End file.
